I Could Stay Away Forever, If I Tried
by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99
Summary: Axel wants Isa back...AkuSai. Hope you enjoy :)


**I Could Stay Away Forever, If I Tried…**

**A Kingdom Hearts One-Shot by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99**

Pairing: AkuSai

*Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to SquareEnix and Disney, respectively*

* * *

Saïx stared across the room at Number 8, unflinching with an expressionless face- the same one he wore every second of every day, unless the redhead managed to do something particularly infuriating, which wasn't too hard for him. Axel had entered Saïx's bedroom without knocking and closed the door, an unusually serious air about him, which bothered Number 7, although he couldn't put his finger on why. The blue haired second in command stood stiffly by his desk, where he'd been working before being interrupted by his former best friend. Axel's emerald green eyes faltered then under Saïx's golden gaze, breaking eye contact. He rubbed the side of his head self-consciously, while the blue haired man waited impassively for the redhead to state why he was there. When Axel still didn't speak, Saïx suppressed an irritable sigh, feeling his eyebrow twitch from the tense atmosphere clouding the room.

"Hey er, Saïx?" the redhead finally said, his voice a little weak but there was a look of extreme concentration on his face, as if choosing his words more than carefully.

"What is it, Axel?" the blue haired man breathed out and closed his eyes as if exercising infinite patience- a gesture he hadn't done for what seemed like forever. He listened to Axel's hesitant steps towards him, starting to feel the general sense of unease that crept up on him the closer the redhead stood to him. Normally, Axel kept his distance from the blue haired man in everything he did, but occasionally Saïx would look up to see the redhead silently walking next to him as they headed for a meeting, or sense Axel's ecstatic energy as he sat down beside him in the empty Grey Area, not saying a word. He heard the redhead take a deep breath and swallow, causing him to reframe from flinching at how near Axel was.

"Saïx?" for a moment the person in question smothered down the bitter smile threatening to taint his features.

_'How he despises that name…how he despises me.'_

Then he opened his eyes and glanced up at Axel; a crease formed at the bridge of the latter's nose.

"It would be better if you kept those shut…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Saïx returned, narrowing his gaze infinitesimally. The redhead slowly invaded the blue haired mans personal space and cupped his face in his hands, like Saïx was precious china, easily cracked. Saïx's expression held the most external emotion on it since he'd first become a Nobody. A rosy blush coloured his cheekbones- something even Saïx couldn't control- and although to anyone else his face would only seem to have an edge to it, Axel could clearly read the panic and fear in the depths of his eyes. Fortunately, the redhead also knew that the blue haired man wouldn't run; whenever Saïx was scared when they were young, instead of channelling that feeling into his legs to push them faster and get him away to safety- as Axel would- he would let the fear overwhelm him and freeze.

Hands fisted at his sides, Saïx's mind whirred. He couldn't move, let alone speak as Axel tilted his face up and brought his mouth down on his. It was just a brush of their lips but the redhead lingered before resting his forehead on Saïx's. The blue haired mans eyes stayed wide, finding it difficult to breathe as he felt something rising within him. He was like a rabbit caught in a trap and although his mind was struggling to get free, get away, his legs felt weighted with lead. His lips parted but that strange sensation was making its way up his throat now, blocking his airways. Gradually he unclenched his hands and forced his arms to lift, fingers reaching for Axel's neck. Beads of sweat were collecting on the back of his own neck, as he focused his entire being on closing his hands around the redhead's throat. However just when he was about to do so, the rising ache passed through his mouth and rolled off his tongue as a single word.

"Lea."

His fingers fastened into Axel's pillar box red spikes of hair, drawing him into a fierce embrace and burying his face in the redheads shoulder.

"Isa…"

* * *

_**Note: The title is a reference to the song I Could Stay Away Forever by Snow Patrol :)**_


End file.
